


Him

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Notting Hill (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: How Anna feels about William and her thoughts about him. It's set after Honey's birthday party.





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: The song on the start of the movie is called she, and focuses on Anna. I always wanted to do as story that did the same with William.

_**Him** _

As Anna looked around the table, hearing the different jokes and conversations she couldn't help but to feel right at place. She was holding back a bit at first not being used to this setting. In fact over the past ten years she couldn't even remember being a part like something like this.

This group of people seemed to be just like a family for each other. She wasn't sure how long they in fact had known each other, other than it had to be forever. How else would they know William's nickname Flopsy.

She had laughed when she heard, finding it very funny, wondering why he was actually called that. In fact she had laughed more that night then she had in the longest time, it was the first time she had allowed herself to loosen up and really enjoy herself.

So what if this group of people wasn't famous and just regular. Regular like him…She soon found that that was just what she loved about them. And of course him. She knew from the moment she had first kissed him that she loved him, who he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And if they came with that she didn't really mind.

Anna looked over at William chuckling over something being said. His blue eyes were twinkling and his smile made a shiver of joy run down her spine. He made her feel so safe, so at ease, so loved.

By taking her here this very evening without even thinking twice about it, he had given her something no one else had given her before, a sense of belonging. The feeling of being part of a group.

Of course she had been part of many groups over the years, only they were fake, but this on the other hand was real. There was nothing fake about the happy giggles going around the table or the sorrows they were sharing over the final brownie.

They were real people, with real emotions, and they cared about each other in a very unique way. They would always be there for each other and have each other's back. And just for one evening she was lucky to be a part of that.

As they left the house she could hear them shout, because she had been there. The famous star everyone wanted to be with. She found it a bit amusing; they would be talking about that for some time. Again she felt really glad about going there; making their evening great, they had done the same for her.

As they walked around the streets, she felt safe and warm, like she could talk to him forever about anything. They didn't seem to run out of subjects either.

She loved the way he smiled and his happy chuckles. Not to mention how he struggled to get over the fence in the park, it had amused her enough to smile. And she knew right then that she had to kiss him, there was no way around it and she wanted to do just that, so she did.

He looked at her in surprise then followed her. She had never felt happier than she did right then, and it was because of him. No one had ever treated her that way and she loved it. In fact she loved him more than she had every loved anyone.

She knew from the second time she bumped into him and she followed him to his house to change that there was something there. She knew she wanted to see him again, and she also did.

As they sat down on the bench in the park, her head resting in his lap, she wished they could stay like that forever. This, right here was what she wanted, someone that cared about her, someone that treated her the way she wanted to be treated, someone that didn't use her, someone that really seemed to care about her. Love her even. Someone that in her eyes was perfect.

_Someone like him._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
